ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Powered body part disability
The ability and the power to have superpowers or enhancements (peak or not) even without having one of the five main senses, and even having an incomplete body-part. The user still/may/can have/has powers even if their physically impaired (lacking a body part), visually impaired (seeing), auditory impaired (hearing), oflactory impaired (smelling), muteness (speaking/talking), gustatory impaired (tasting) and somatosensory impaired (touching). This is a related power to Extrasensory Perception, Sensory Powers and Body-Functional Powers. Capabilities The user can/may still have/has powers even when they are having an incomplete body part or lacking at least one of the main senses. The user can/may gain powers even if they're blind, deaf, mute, numb, paralyzed, having an incomplete body and etc. The powers may be given or bestowed to them, or magically given, naturally having it, an enhancement, experimented or other optional sources. Applications *The user has powers even without one of the main senses (feel, see, touch, speak, taste, hear). *Powers that a Visually Impaired (Seeing) can/could/has/have gained: **Enhanced Senses - Hearing, Smelling, Tasting, Feeling and Speaking. **Mental Powers - Intuition Abilities, Telepathy, Precognition and Premonition **Body Functional Powers - Enhanced Combat, Peak Human Agility & etc. **Vision Faculty - Danger Intuition, Death Sense, Optic Blasts and etc. *Powers that an Auditory Impaired (Hearing) can/could/has/have gained: **Enhanced Senses - Seeing, Smelling, Tasting, Feeling and Speaking. **Immunity - Immune to Sound Manipulation, Voice Manipulation, Sonic Scream and Ballistic Scream. Also, immune to powers like Vocifery or other powers that needs speaking to manipulate. **Vision Faculty - Enhanced Vision and Enhanced Memory. Also, may become a skilled artistic power manipulator. **Mental Powers - Sound Proof Mental Shield, *Powers that an Olfactory Impaired (Smelling) can/could/has/have gained: **Enhanced Senses - Hearing, Seeing, Tasting, Feeling and Speaking. *Powers that a Dialogue Impaired (Talking, Speaking, Muteness) can/could/has/have gained: **Enhanced Senses - Seeing, Hearing, Smelling, Tasting and Feeling **Powers to gain - Tranquil State, Peace Manipulation and Silence Manipulation. **Sound - Sound Manipulation Negation, Voice Manipulation Negation, Ballistic Scream Negation and Sonic Scream Negation. *Powers that a Gustatory Impaired (Tasting) can/could/has/have gained: **Enhanced Senses - Hearing, Smelling, Seeing, Feeling and Speaking. **Powers to gain - Enhanced Synesthesia and Self-Sustenance. *Powers that a Somatosensory Impaired (Touching) can/could/has/have gained: **Enhanced Senses - Hearing, Smelling, Tasting, Seeing and Speaking. **Powers to gain - Paralysis Inducement, Numbness Manipulation, Puppet Mastery, Dance Manipulation, Motor-Skill Manipulation and Adoptive Muscle Memory. *Powers that a Physically Impaired (lacking a body part) can/could/has/have gained: **Enhanced Senses - Seeing, Hearing, Smelling, Tasting, Feeling and Speaking. **Enhancements: Mental Powers, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Strength, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Anatomical Liberation and Additional Limbs. ***With/Without Legs: Power Kicking, Enhanced Kick and Elasticity. ***With/Without Arms: Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Whipmanship, Enhanced Boomerangmanship and Muscle Manipulation. ***With/Without Head: Head Liberation and Hair Manipulation, Alopecia Projection. ***With/Without Feet: Enhanced Speed and Flash Step ***With/Without A Half/Dead Body: Astral Projection, Healing Coma, Soul Transfer, Zombie Physiology, Resurrection and Zombification. ***Age or Body Structure: Old Prime, Age Transferal, Time Theft and Life-Force Absorption. Associations *Personal Physical Powers *Bodily Functional Powers *Sensory Powers‏‎ *Mental Powers‏‎ *Enhancements‏ *Real Powers‏‎ *Aversion Limitations *Each of the lacking body parts or vice versa of each one is their own limitations. *They are not that Omnipotent but may/can be a close one. Known Users *Gina (Resiklo - Film) **With blindness but has the powers of Precognition, Telepathy, Enhanced Combat and Enhanced Memory. *Blindfold (Marvel) **With blindness but has the power of Precognition *Cyclops/Scott Summers (Marvel) **Unable to see directly but has the power of Optic Blast *Wildmutt (Ben 10) **Doesn't Have any eyes but has the ultimate power of Enhanced Smell *Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) **Has poor eyesight but has the ability of Enhanced Memory and Enhanced Investigation. *Tatsuki Arisawa (Bleach) **Despite being human but with powers of Mediumship and Enhanced Presence Sensing *Kaname Tousen (Bleach) **With blindness but can sense almost everything in the surrounding and called the power of Sense Manipulation. *Tsunade (Naruto) **Even at her very old age is still a powerful 5th Hokage of Naruto Series which having the Old Prime ability. *Jack o' Lantern (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) **Even without having a head but was granted with the powers of Immortality. *Sylar/Gabriel Grey (Heroes) **After taking off the weak spot at the back of his brain (that can kill him) is able to live at will. *Toph Bei Fong (Avatar:The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) **Even with blindness she is skilled at Earthbending and Blindsight. *Brook (One Piece) **Even with a body reduced to a skeleton (though kept his afro), Brook is still a skilled fencer and a great musician. *Star (Terminator Salvation) **Even when she's mute due to the trauma of the post-apocalyptic world, this however has given her the unnatural ability to sense when a Skynet machine is approaching.